Necessary
by Princess Blade
Summary: The latest fic I've ever written...Heero/Relena


Necessary 

(Usual disclaimer applies!) 

>--speaking voice   
''--thought   
`````````` 

Voices could be heard everywhere. The darkness kept him where he was, in a vat of confusion and relief. It also helped him escape the pain that was tremoring throughout his body. 

"Come on people! Move it! He's bleeding everywhere!"> 

'What is this place?' he wondered. 

"We need to find a donor!"> 

'I'm...dying?'   
*** 

The young girl almost fell asleep in her meal, consisting of a thick slice of cheese pizza and salad. She absentmindedly looked at her watch and sighed, thanking the heavens that it was all over. 

She yawned, stretching her arms out, and fixing her sandy blond hair, 'What a night...I hope Lucrezia and Milliardo made it...' 

Her sister-in-law, Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft, had just given birth to a tiny little girl, whose name is unknown at this time. She was an exact replica of her father, with bright blond hair and blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a spring afternoon. 

'The blue eyes my little niece has... a lighter shade of his Prussian blue eyes...' She stared into her meal, lost in thought, 'Heero...where have you gone during these last three years? Don't you know that I...miss, no...need you?' She shook her head, erasing that thought from her mind, 'Maybe he doesn't need me...' 

With that, she finished off the rest of her 'dinner' and dumped the uneaten material into a trash can. She walked out of the hospital cafeteria and into the hallway of doctors and nurses scrambling about, making sure their patients were comfortable and in check. Due to the drowsiness rushing through her mind, she completely forgot where her destination was. However, she found herself in the waiting room of the ER, and plopped herself down in a vacant seat. She looked at her left side, and began reading a magazine that caught her eye. The quiet atmosphere relaxed her, until she heard some startling news from the front desk... 

"Did you find any family contacts?" a nurse asked the receptionist. 

"Not one," the receptionist replied. "Besides, the poor kid didn't have any identification with him, and we really can't do anything without knowing who he is." 

The nurse frowned, "Great...just great...the kid's in a coma, with a few broken ribs, a concussion, and a few cuts from the impaling glass. Plus, he was, and still is, bleeding profusely. Looks like the kid's going to need a donor, or he'll..." 

"That bad, huh?" the receptionist gapsed, handing the nurse an empty manila portfolio, "Young kids these days...I don't know..." 

"Yeah, but he's lucky he even survived," the nurse said, taking the portfolio and smiling tiredly. "Thanks for all you did." 

The girl looked up from her magazine, 'That poor kid...' She shook her head and placed the magazine back on the side table. Then, she decided to make sure the person wasn't anyone she knew. 

"May I help you, miss?" the receptionist asked, flashing a smile. 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help hearing that conversation," she said, "Do you know what that person looks like?" 

"You mean the one we just mentioned?" the receptionist wondered, staring into the girl's eyes. 

She nodded, "Yes." 

The receptionist pulled out a form that sat in a pile of papers on the desk, "Let's see...he's about seventeen to eighteen years old, dark brown hair, about five feet, five inches tall..." 

The girl gasped, "I think I know him! Where is he?!" 

The receptionist sighed with relief, and pointed in the direction of the ICU, "Go into the ICU and look around. I'll let them know that you're going in." 

"Thank you," The girl's hair moved left and right as she jogged down the halls. When she reached the entrance to the ICU, she was stopped by another nurse. 

"Are you the one who knows the kid that was just wheeled in here?" she asked. 

"Yes," she answered, trying to keep her composure. 'Please let it not be who I think it is...' 

*** 

He was still trapped in the darkness. He wanted to be freed from its prison, but needed the relief to soothe his unending pain. The voices had stopped for a while, and the silence relaxed him even more. 

'This place...I've been here so many times...but why does this visit seem so...final? Has my time come?' 

"Heero Yuy...his name is Heero Yuy..."> 

'What?! Who's here?!' 

"...I'm here, Heero...please don't go..."> 

'That voice...' 

"You're going to live...I'm going to help you..."> 

'So familiar...' 

"...survive...please!"> 

'Relena?' 

*** 

"Relena? You awake?" a low, deep and concerned voice asked. 

"Brother?" She wondered, her vision slightly blurred with exhaustion. Her head lulled over to the right, right against her brother's chest, "What's up?" 

"You," He answered bluntly, wrapping his arms around her. "You're beat! What happened?" 

"I was helping your wife for a while, remember?" Relena answered, "Also...well..." 

"What? You can tell me anything, can't you?" 

"Don't go crazy when I say this, but," She inhaled deeply, "Heero's here." 

Milliardo's eyes widened through his lengthy blond hair, "What?" 

"Car accident..." she whispered, "...it didn't look too good. His injuries...he lost a lot of blood, and," Relena pointed to the small patch on her arm, "I decided to give some of mine, but..." 

"That was awful kind of you, Relena," he remarked, stroking her hair. "You know Heero; he can bring himself out of anything!" 

"It's not like that this time!" She scolded, eyes filling with tears, "His injuries were so serious that they had to put him on life support...and...his face was so white...he didn't look alive at all. They even said that he might..." The tears began rolling down her face, and she buried her face into Milliardo's chest. 

"You know he won't give up that easily," he comforted. "Heero's practically invincible. Just believe in him." 

'Invincible Heero...' She smiled at her brother's description of the "perfect soldier," 'I'm not surprised he thinks that way...that guy, Heero, can get himself out of anything, but...this time seems differently....' 

The two siblings sat in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts, for they didn't have anything else to say to each other. Relena yawned, and readjusted herself so that her head was on her brother's shoulder. She let her eye lids droop down, and a heavy sleep overpowered her will to stay awake... 

*** 

"Heero...how long has it been?"> 

'Who is it this time?! Why can't I get any rest?!' 

"I know you can't hear me, but I just want to let you know that my sister's going nuts over you right now..."> 

'Sister? It can't be...' 

"...just be the Heero I remember from three years ago...for her sake..."> 

Another sound was heard, 'He's...laughing? No...merely chuckling at something...' 

"She's quite...how to say this...fond of you."> 

'She?' 

"I see it in her eyes...the way she talks about you...Relena, well..."> 

'Relena? Then that must mean...Zechs...how did you get here?' 

"...you stole her heart from day one...just don't push it...I'm still her brother..."> 

'Hmph.' 

"Just kidding..."> 

'Whatever.' 

"...do me a favor and tell her how you really feel..."> 

'How...I...feel? I don't feel anything for her...at least, I hope not.' 

"Heero, I hope you do survive...and return to Relena..."> 

'Relena...has feelings...for me? Must I...for her?' 

*** 

She awoke slowly, for her eyes were having a difficult time adjusting to the light in the room. Her body was covered with a soft, dark colored jacket, but she was still a little cold, "Must be Milliardo's..." 

Relena looked at the clock sitting above her and sighed, "Morning already?" Standing up and placing the jacket back on the chair, she noticed a tiny piece of paper drifting to the floor. She took it in her right hand and read... 

'Relena- 

I knew you were tired from everything last night, so I let you sleep there. I just got back from seeing Heero, and...well, he just got out of surgery and didn't look too good. The best medicine that he needs is definately you. 

-Milliardo'   


"Surgery, huh?" Relena shook her head, "Heero..." 

Once placing the letter into a pocket, she made her way out of the waiting room and into the recovery ward, "Mission accepted." 

*** 

"So, Heero's completely bent out of it, right?" 

"That's right," he said, running a comb through his hair. "Didn't look too great either." 

Noin laid back and smiled, "Then, you sent Relena on a special mission?" 

"She accepted it," Milliardo answered, then turning to his wife. "The girl knows what to do." 

"Yes, you're right...if Relena can work miracles onto the world and colonies, she can certainly help Heero escape the pain..." 

*** 

"Hey..."> 

'Now what?!' The voice's tone lightened, 'A soft, gentle...female voice?' Warmth filled the atmosphere. 

"...I actually don't know what to tell you, Heero, but..."> 

'Relena...again?' 

"...come back..."> 

'What's the purpose? I like it here.' 

"Live on, Heero. You've got many people out here that care about you very much..."> 

'........' 

"You're...probably, well, let's just say..."> 

'What now?' 

"...I think about you everyday now, and...I get this strange feeling when I do. That feeling...it grows to a point where it hurts. I feel as if my body...my heart, mind and soul are tearing apart...but I'm not sure of what it is..."> 

'Relena...you?' 

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Heero, is that...I...I..."> 

'What?! Say it...' 

"...I need you."> 

*** 

'Light...too bright...' 

The pair of cold, Prussian blue eyes did its best to strech open and welcome the artificial light. They blinked a few times, and drooped down, remaining halfway closed, 'What is this place...?' 

He slowly scanned himself, and completely disliked the image of him being restrained to a bed with colorful wires and tubes. However, he was in too much pain to even bother taking them off, 'My head...body aching so much...why?!' 

Taking in a slow, deep breath, he felt his chest tighten and retracting him down to the bed, giving him a new sense of the word 'pain.' He felt more light-headed, for he figured the medication was working its magic on his various injuries. 

His attention then turned to the strange lopsidedness of his pillow. As he carefully turned his head, his nose met a wad of long, wavy, blond hair, 'Feels like hers...' He then inhaled its sweet, feminine scent that almost sent him into heaven. 

He wanted to look at this figure, but he couldn't tell who it was just by its hair. He raised his free arm, wanting to feel the thing on his shoulder. However, onced raised, his arm sent a shout of pain that traveled all the way to his mouth, emitting a sound that made his pillow contour his head better. 

"Heero?" 

His ears perked up, for he knew the owner of the voice, and the one who rested on his pillow. His eyes blinked, trying to clarify the swirling colors he saw. 

"Hey," it gently said, smoothing his disheveled hair. "I missed you." 

Heero just stared at her, completely surprised at her actions and unable to move. 

"Relena..." he said, voice weak and hoarse, "How did you know I was here?" 

She moved her face near to his, and snaked her arm on top of his, being careful to not tangle the IV and other tubes attached to him, "Let's just call it an accident." 

He laid there in silence, trying to keep some of his focus off her. Still, Heero knew she was in his mind every waking moment since he left her three years ago. He even cracked a smile at the thought, 'What have you done to me, Relena?' 

"Hey! You're smiling!" She playfully scolded, 'absentmindedly' lacing her hand around his. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing," he whispered, keeping his thoughts to himself. Heero then glanced at their clasped hands and gawked, "Hmph." 

"What? You don't want me to hold your hand?" Relena innocently asked...in fact, in a motherly manner, "Could it be that Heero's a little embarrased?" She smirked, using her index to carress his cheek. 'So cold...but warm at the same time...strange...' 

Once again, his silence filled up the atmosphere, leaving her to gather her thoughts. Heero, still not facing her, looked into her eyes from the corner of one of his, 'She's certainly happy...yeah, that's the Relena I remember...but she's different...something about her...'   
He closed his eyes tightly, '...something about her that's not pushing me away...' 

"Really," she finally said, still running her free hand from his hair to his cheek, "I was here because my sister-in-law was having a baby...looks like her father if you ask me. But," Relena casted her head to the floor, "the baby's crystal blue eyes...they were a lighter shade, but still reminded me of you." 

'Relena...' 

"I left the room, trying to clear my head, but I couldn't," Relena continued, gripping his hand tighter. "Then I heard that someone was just brought in from a very serious car accident. Their discription brought me here..." she carefully brought his head to face her. "...here...to you. After all these years, I didn't expect to find you in a place like this." 

He watched the rain drip down her face, one by one, and eventually turned into a river of tears. It was then that he couldn't take it any longer. 'Here goes...' 

"Don't cry," Heero said, breaking their hold. "I...don't want to see anyone suffering anymore." He brought his hand to her face, and washed some of the tears away. 

"Heero?" Relena felt his warmth filling her, leaving her speechless. His hand, reluctant to return to where it came, remained on her cheek. She clasped it gently, returning his gesture, and leaned her face into his palm. "Take it easy, will you?" 

"I know I did things in the past that can't be undone," Heero admitted, "but at least I can help heal the scars the past caused. So," he shut his eyes again, struggling to retain his composure, don't let me see you still in pain." 

"You've changed so much," she gasped, "and it's scaring me! However," Relena put his hand down next to his side, delicately wrapping her arms around his neck so she could whisper into his ear, "I like it. You really do have a kind heart, Heero. That's what I find so interesting about you." 

"You..." he buried his face in her neck, "...you thought of me like that all these years?" 

"I always figured something else laid beneath your soldier-like personality," she replied. "Even before Doctor J told me that you really were a kind hearted person, I saw that through those cold eyes...your actions...and words." 

"I said that I'd kill you." 

"That doesn't matter now, Heero Yuy," Relena stated as her eyes were on the brink of spilling more tears. "All of that was from the past, but this day...this moment is now. What I'm trying to get at is...well..." 

Heero took in a deep breath, and weakly brought up his arm. His hand traveled to her hair, and he stroked it, tyring to place his words together, "Look, Relena, I realized what's been wrong with me these last few years, and I...know now what it is." 

"What would that be?" 

He pressed his lips against her forehead, and leaned his mouth near her ear, "...I've been...well, in love with you." 

'What did he just say?!' She felt that time had stopped, along with her heart. Her eyes widened, and everything seemed to freeze in place. 

"Heero...?" Relena smiled, "You...all this time..." 

"Yes, I know. I'm still trying to adjust to the shock myself," he stated. "I will always love you, Relena Peacecraft." 

"I..." she stuttered, letting the tears spill down her face and onto his. "Heero, I...love you too..." 

For probably the first time in his life, Heero smiled...broadly. His once dismal, Persian blue eyes were filled with love and gratitute towards Relena. He sneaked a kiss onto her cheek, and traveled down to her lips, 'I'm glad that's out...finally...' 

Relena, still crying silently, returned his gesture, 'Heero Yuy...the so-called perfect soldier turned...perfect lover...' 

The sensation was overwhelming them, and both held on to each other for life...literally, for they knew nothing could separate them ever again. 

She felt him slip off of her face and back onto his pillow. Relena adjusted his head on his pillow, hopefully giving him more comfort. She lowered her head next to his, and reclaimed his hand, weaving her fingers with his. 

"Sweet dreams..." 

````````````````   
~_~ another work of fiction by yours truly...actually, I think this came out better than I anticipated(The songs from Every Little Thing really came in handy!! ^_^ My inspiration for this fic!) ...and I really like it (I think...)   


Hope you enjoyed it too!! ^_~ 

Comments...Questions... 

mail:   
ai_tenshi_yuri@excite.com   
rocket_girl_musashi@yahoo.com 

(My next fic: "Calling" [a Duo/Hilde one...])   
  



End file.
